Latin
by AlcyoneSong
Summary: A short vignette featuring my OC Kate and King Gerard.


_Short Story_

_Author's Note: The events that take place in this story happen during the story of "Through the Dragon's Gate". If you have not read that, I recommend you read it first, then read this._

**Latin**

* * *

><p>Kate managed to get on her feet and move about. Everyday she grew stronger, but she still had a long way to go before she was back to fighting form. Homnibus stayed long enough to help Peewit master the herbal drink that relieved the pain. Peewit would often stop by at least once a day to check on her progress. Yet, for the most part, Kate felt very alone. She wondered what adventures Johan was having, and she hoped Brego Bree was ok. She could not be certain that he visited her as often as she would have liked, except for the few times she woke up during the night Johan had been there watching over her. She remembered seeing him sit in the chair by her bedside, sometimes he would be asleep, sometimes he was awake watching the fire. She remembered a gentle hand brushing her hair back, and the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead. She remembered reassuring words spoken softly in her ear, how he smelled like juniper and cloves. She would wake up each day alone, sometimes remembering, sometimes never knowing for certain if he had been there. However, he would always leave behind a small token which would remind her of his visit. The chair would be moved, or he would leave behind a flower. Kate immediately felt peace when she saw it, and found the courage to try harder when pain and exhaustion told her to take it easy.<p>

King Gerard and Clockwork would visit Kate often. During those visits they would talk about many things. Kate listened to him as he spoke about ideas he had for his Kingdom while Clockwork whirred and buzzed adding his own remarks to the King's. Kate found herself laughing on more than one occasion at the clockwork doll, the fear she initially had was long gone. Now, she saw Clockwork as himself, a friend and magical companion to the King.

"What do you think of Prince Raul?" King Gerard asked one afternoon. The loaded question hung in the air for a moment, as Kate thought about her answer.

"I'm not sure, it does seem like Princess Savina is quite fond of him." Kate replied quietly, hoping Gerard would change the subject. She did not like discussing family matters no matter who they were, and especially with someone as powerful as Gerard. She wondered if he really knew the influence he had as a King, but she said nothing, preferring to flip through the pages of a book Homnibus loaned her on botanical essences.

The King sat back pensively looking out the window, he spoke not directly to Kate rather airing his thoughts. "I would imagine the choice would be best for both Kingdoms, yet I am not that familiar with the domain of this Prince Raul, nor how he so swiftly won the favor of our uncle the King."

Kate looked up listening now to what Gerard had to say.

"I imagine, your Uncle, I mean the King will have his heralds research the Prince's family to validate if he really is who he says he is." Kate replied.

King Gerard looked at her, arcing a brow. "A brilliant idea, but how did you know about that?"

Kate shrugged returning to her book. "I read too much, and where I'm from let's just say, it is a common issue among the ruling classes."

King Gerard smiled a little, "so did your family have to do the same with anyone who wanted to court you?"

Kate looked up sharply at that remark, startled by the direction the conversation just turned. She had to think fast, she did not want him to get any ideas, it was bad enough he had them in the first place. The events at the tower on Christmas Eve made her inwardly cringe. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere of the room was tense.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "My family is too poor and we are far removed from any sort of thing." It was as if someone had slowly let out the air in a balloon, the tension dissipated with her laugh.

"Oh, right." King Gerard replied softly.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked picking up on the change in his demeanor.

"It's, nothing." He replied.

"It must be something, I was not born yesterday, I can tell when something is bothering you simply by your posture. What's wrong?" She pressed, closing the book and resting it on her lap.

"I just, well," King Gerard stared at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "It is just that, you know so much about the world, you are smart, well mannered, polite, and can hold yourself in a battle. If you did not tell me, anyone would just assume you were royalty or very well connected."

Kate tried not to laugh.

"Really?" She asked. "I can assure you, I am hardly that! I mean, for example, look at this book."

She held up the tome.

"What about it?" Gerard asked.

"Can you read this?" Kate opened it up and handed it over to him.

"Yes, it's Latin, don't you know how to read Latin?" King Gerard replied.

"No." Kate answered with a smile. "I don't know a single word, for the most part I'm guessing by looking at the illustrations, but I could not tell you if this plant here will help someone or hurt them."

King Gerard closed the book and handed it back to her.

"Well, you know, Latin is not that hard to learn." He replied.

Kate looked at him. "Neither is putting behind an antiquated class system."

"Indeed." Gerard replied with a small smile.

"Still, something about Prince Raul bothers me." He mused aloud as he sat back in the chair.

"Well, when I'm not sure about something, I go to the source." Kate replied opening the book up again and flipping to the page that she left off at.

"You are absolutely right!" Gerard exclaimed as he leapt to his feet, startling Clockwork who whistled his protest.

"Huh?" Kate looked over at his sudden outburst.

"I'm going to go and find out for myself about him! If he is a real Prince, then maybe my questions will be answered, but if not then I must warn my cousin before she makes a terrible mistake!" King Gerard said with a broad determined smile.

He walked over to where Kate was sitting and leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kate. I appreciate your council." He whispered sincerely.

"Oh, ok." She replied.

King Gerard stood up giving Kate a quick bow, a tip of his floppy blue hat as he scooped up Clockwork, and bolted out the door.

"So much for Latin." She thought to herself sighing as she shook her head watching the door close shut behind him.


End file.
